


On.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: OTP's Songfic [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean Winchester, Inspired by Daughter Of Smoke and Bone, Inspired by ON (BTS), M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: —Estaba buscándote—susurró Castiel, mirándolo con aquellos ojos llenos de fuego azul—Iba a encontrarte aunque tus cenizas se esparcieran por el mundo.—El único mundo en el que me quiero esparcir es en el que creamos juntos—susurró Dean, sonriendo.Sus ojos se oscurecieron mostrando el vacío del que estaba hecho mientras los de Castiel se iluminaban con el fuego azul, aquel que no quemaba.Dean formó parte de su mundo, aquel llamado Castiel, mientras el ángel se entregaba a su propio mundo, aquel que nombró Dean."No puedes retenerme porque sabes que soy un luchador,eligiendo descender al oscuro abismo.Encuéntrame y sangraré contigo."-Remix, BTS ft Sia.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: OTP's Songfic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923202
Kudos: 1





	On.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve un momento con ésta canción hace tiempo y salió uno de mis one shots favoritos así que he venido a compartirlo acá también c:
> 
> Deje la letra de la canción a lo largo de la historia porque realmente me gustó jsjs

Una nube de polvo se levantó en cuanto cayó a la tierra, creó un cráter realmente grande que expandió sus vibraciones por todo el lugar, agitando árboles y montañas, levantando en vuelo a parvadas completas y sacudiendo los océanos, creando maremotos que arrasaron con las costas mientras el polvo iba extendiéndose kilómetros a la redonda antes de desaparecer.

_No puedo entender lo que la gente está diciendo,  
a quién y qué necesito seguir.  
Con cada paso que doy crece la sombra._

Se levantó con dificultad siendo el sol lo primero en recibirlo, tan incandescente y cálido que cegaba; las nubes se arremolinaban a su alrededor con la intención de cubrirlo, comenzaban a teñirse de gris mientras caminaba fuera del cráter viendo como su sombra era proyectada de una manera desigual. Iba haciéndose más grande conforme avanzaba, extendiéndose por el suelo hasta parecer intimidante mientras sus piernas temblaban al sostenerlo y en su espalda dos imponentes alas lo abarcaban todo haciendo que la sombra en la tierra fuera un tanto intimidante.

_¿Dónde está el lugar en el que abriré los ojos?  
Tal vez en Seúl, Nueva York o Paris.  
Me levanto inestable sobre mis pies._

Miró a su alrededor una vez que estuvo afuera del lugar de impacto; frente a él se alzaban olas y olas de destrucción, cuerpos se extendían como flores en un prado mientras montículos de ceniza se apiñaban como rocas; el olor a muerte era acarreado por la suave ventisca que anunciaba una próxima tormenta, las cenizas eran barridas mientras se aventuraba a caminar entre los cuerpos, entre la sangre derramada y las cenizas del enemigo.

Miraba de manera ansiosa los rostros de quien ha perdido la lucha, los comparaba con sus recuerdos y al no sentirlos familiares seguía caminando.

Claro que sus rodillas flaquearon cuando se dijo que eran demasiadas cenizas, tantas que causaba pánico.

_Mira mis pies, abajo, abajo.  
La sombra se parece a mí, mí.  
¿Es la sombra la que está temblando…  
o son mis pies?_

Un nudo en su estómago le impidió seguir avanzando, miró fijamente de un lado a otro sintiéndose tan solo, rodeado de tanta pérdida mientras el viento agitaba sus plumas y revolvía su cabello sobre su rostro dificultando la visión.

Su sombra, aquella imponente y majestuosa silueta que era plasmada en el suelo por el brillo del sol, se agitó como si se sacudiera junto con la tierra antes de que cayera de rodillas enterrando las manos en las cenizas que iban desapareciendo conforme la ventisca aumentaba.

_Por supuesto que no tengo miedo.  
Por supuesto que no todo está bien.  
Pero sé que torpemente fluyo,  
vuelo junto a ese viento negro._

Se fue inclinando, estirando los brazos mientras se empapaba de cenizas hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose tan desamparado y perdido, tan solo.

La guerra dejaba ese sentimiento anidando en los corazones de los sobrevivientes; la culpa, la furia, la desesperación por no haber hecho más y también la tristeza de que todo tuviera que ser así, ¿por qué no se detuvieron cuando era momento? ¿Por qué no bajaron las armas cuando comenzaron a haber pérdidas? Sabía que cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas no iba a hacer las cosas mejor pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora?

_Hey, na, na, na,  
hay que volverse loco para mantenerse cuerdo.  
Hey, na, na, na,  
me lanzo entero a ambos mundos._

No había nada, estaba tan desolado, tan sólo la sensación de aferrarse a las cenizas como si quisiera mantenerlas ahí con él, enterrando los dedos en la tierra hasta que sus uñas crearan surcos en ella. Un grito emanó de sus labios, un lamento que hizo vibrar la tierra sobre la que estaba mientras el llanto surcaba sus mejillas y sus alas se tensaban en su espalda, vibrando levemente ante el sentimiento que embargaba a su portador.

Las cenizas se empaparon mientras él gritaba y golpeaba la tierra, alzó el rostro encontrando aquel día que iba coloreándose de gris, asimilando los cientos de cuerpos que decoraban la tierra y las cenizas barrerse hasta desaparecer formando parte de un todo.

—Castiel.

_Hey, na, na, na,  
no puedes retenerme porque sabes que soy un luchador.  
Entré en esta hermosa prisión,  
encuéntrame y ¡viviré contigo!_

El llamado de su nombre lo hizo fruncir el ceño, sintiendo como sus hermanos le llamaban e insistían que volviera, que se alejara de aquel lugar. Estaban cerca, rodeándolo como si temieran que él fuera el peligroso en ese lugar, ¿no eran ellos los que obligaban a pelear? ¿No eran los que ordenaban alzar las armas? ¿Quién era el asesino en esas circunstancias? ¿El que daba la orden o el que la ejecutaba?

Los miró acercarse, uno a uno luciendo sangre, manchados de ceniza como él tenía las manos, portando el fuego que consumió al enemigo en sus ojos. Sus alas se alzaban tan hermosas a su espalda, tranquilas, sus portadores lo miraban con severidad, con lástima, con la intención de culparlo por todo lo ocurrido, como si desear algo más de lo que sus mundos tan obstinados les otorgaban fuera una blasfemia.

Castiel se preguntó quién habría terminado con su esperanza, intentó adivinar qué montículo de cenizas era el que amó y el que tenía que encontrar en el aire, en los árboles, en cada brisa mientras se extendía por el mundo esperando a que le alcanzara.

_Estoy bien,  
trae el dolor. Oh sí.  
Voy a luchar,  
trae el dolor. Oh sí._

Extendió las alas a su espalda, aún agazapado en el suelo, las abrió con violencia permitiendo que el viento las hinchara hasta levantarlo de golpe, alzándolo unos metros antes de que Castiel colocara los pies sobre la tierra y desenvainara las dos espadas que tenía cruzadas en la espalda, mirando con el mismo fuego que ellos poseían en los ojos; su fuego era azul, pertenecía al grupo de ángeles considerados como misericordiosos.

Su fuego no dolía, no ardía, su fuego consumía en calma y con lentitud, te condenaba a ver cómo ardías mientras no sentías absolutamente nada comenzando desde adentro, bullendo sin que te dieras cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde y emanaba por cada poro de tu piel.

Sus hermanos alzaron las armas contra él. Su fuego era dorado, el de todos; los mayores poseían el fuego dorado, el que te consumía al instante reduciéndote a cenizas, pero Castiel estaba enojado; su rostro aún estaba cubierto de cenizas mientras el llanto marcaba un camino por sus mejillas y el fuego azulado brillaba en sus ojos como una amenaza, luciendo la pérdida y el dolor, la ansiedad, la culpa.

La guerra anidaba en él pero no iba a ejecutarla contra quien le dijeron que era el enemigo, no iba a liberarla a favor de quien le quitó lo que más amaba.

_La lluvia está diluviando,  
el cielo sigue cayendo  
todos los días, oh na, na, na.  
Estoy bien, trae el dolor. Oh sí._

Batió las alas con ferocidad creando nubes de polvo que cegaron un momento a su enemigo, se alzó por los aires refulgiendo de azul mientras los rayos del sol le permitían ver un momento más sobre el suelo cómo su sombra iba disminuyendo conforme más se alejaba.

Plegó las alas inclinándose hacia el frente, cayendo en picada antes de chocar su espada contra la de uno de sus hermanos, mirando el fuego dorado danzar en sus pupilas mientras sus propios ojos se encendían en azul; las lágrimas seguían emanando y la furia permanecía latente en su corazón. En ese momento no importaba mucho si perdía, si le castigaban de alguna manera, nada. No importaba nada salvo la guerra.

La guerra que el mismo lucharía en nombre del mundo que se atrevió a crear a partir de un sueño.

…

Se arrastró a través de una grieta mientras la tierra se agitaba con violencia creando terremotos, derrumbando algunos árboles que crecían alrededor de aquella abertura, haciendo que miles de animales corrieran despavoridos en un intento de buscar refugio. El calor que emanaba la tierra pronto comenzó a marchitar las plantas, quemándolas hasta reducirlas a nada, secando las flores y dejando que leves hilos de vapor emanaran de la tierra con un olor a azufre que se perdía en el aire.

_Trae el dolor,  
se convertirá en mi sangre y mi carne.  
Trae el dolor,  
no tengo miedo ahora que conozco el camino._

Sus manos se enterraron en la tierra, encajando sus uñas hasta poder tener firmeza para impulsarse saliendo de aquel lugar, siendo recibido por el olor a muerte, a sangre y huevo podrido. Se colocó de rodillas sobre la tierra, jadeando ante el esfuerzo que había requerido llegar hasta ahí, sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para soportarlo de pie.

_Respiro las cosas más pequeñas,  
mi aire y mi luz en la oscuridad.  
El poder de las cosas que me hacen ser yo,  
incluso si me caigo, me levanto, grito._

Miró a su alrededor encontrando pocos árboles, algunos sólo eran troncos chamuscados y otros estaban por completo arrancados de raíz. Habría sido una imagen triste pero estaba evolucionando a desgarradora, odiada, terrible.

Cientos de cuerpos acompañaban a los troncos caídos mientras montículos de cenizas eran como árboles quemados, regados por todo el lugar hasta extenderse sin fin y perderse por el horizonte, ¿cientos? ¿Miles? No habría manera de contarlos, eran demasiados y la sola idea de acercarse a ellos causaba pánico desgarrador que cerraba su garganta.

_Incluso si me caigo, me levanto y grito,  
así es como siempre hemos sido.  
Incluso si mis rodillas caen al suelo,  
siempre y cuando no sean enterradas,  
eso no me importará._

Sus uñas se aferraron a la tierra mientras veía cuerpo tras cuerpo, araño el suelo lanzando un pedazo de tierra hacia el aire antes de levantarse, sintiendo que sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza y su cuerpo entero permanecía en tensión.

Dio tentativos pasos, intentando mantenerse fuerte, usando las alas en su espalda como apoyo para no caer, extendiéndolas levemente para que la ventisca que acarreaba lo que fueron miles de sus compañeros las hinchara y le permitieran sentirse más ligero.

_Ganaré sin importar lo que pase,  
sin importar lo que tú digas,  
lo que ellos digan._

Su sombra fue desdibujándose conforme las nubes cubrían el sol y el cielo se teñía de gris, desapareció del suelo y él anduvo solitario entre los cuerpos, mirando los rostros de aquellos seres cuyas alas estaban marcadas sobre la tierra y las cuencas de sus ojos se encontraban vacías.

_Me importa una…uh._

Un día gris oscureciéndose de a poco con la amenaza de llorar la pérdida que se había dado en aquel lugar. Cerró los ojos, deseando no encontrar un rostro familiar, esperando porque el siguiente cuerpo que mirara no fuera parecido al del mundo que se atrevió a soñar, preguntándose qué haría si lo encontraba, si ya no habría el fuego azul en sus pupilas que le pintara días soleados y a partir de ahí se condenaría a vivir en un cielo gris, eternamente gris.

El peso de aquel sentimiento desgarrador fue demasiado haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre las alas marcadas de un enemigo, o al menos de quién le dijeron que era el enemigo. Miró el rostro de aquel cadáver preguntándose si era él, no tenía ojos, la sangre lo cubría por completo, pero su cabello era negro debajo de toda la suciedad de sangre y ceniza.

Extendió una mano tomando aquel rostro, preguntándose si sería el mismo que idolatró, que le brindó la esperanza de no tener que luchar a muerte.

_Hey, na, na, na,  
hay que volverse loco para mantenerse cuerdo.  
Hey, na, na, na,  
me lanzo entero a ambos mundos._

Jadeó en búsqueda de aire, sintió su corazón ser aplastado por una roca mientras miraba alrededor y la brisa agitaba su cabello hasta despeinarlo por completo, tan fría como un presentimiento deslizándose por tu espalda hasta congelarte el alma. Las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar sin que él se diera cuenta, marcaban su rostro con caminos negros sobre sus mejillas hasta caer en la tierra, caer sobre las cenizas y las marcas de las alas que había mancillado con sus rodillas, ¿era fuego azul? ¿Serían de fuego dorado o fuego rojo? ¿Quién era él?

La guerra comenzaba a emanar dentro de él, a recorrerle de pies a cabeza mientras sus ojos eran opacados por la furia que sentía, por el odio que opacaba el amor que llegó a sentir mientras la pérdida y la soledad anidaban dentro de su corazón hasta oscurecerlo por completo. Sus ojos no fueron la excepción, oscureciendo como dos obsidianas, como las cuencas vacías que tenía frente a él mientras sus alas eran iluminadas por pequeñas líneas rojizas y se colocaban en posición, tensas sobre su espalda sintiendo la brisa acariciarlas.

_Hey, na, na, na,  
no puedes retenerme porque sabes que soy un luchador.  
Entré en esta hermosa prisión,  
encuéntrame y ¡viviré contigo!_

—Dean.

Su nombre dicho con seriedad lo hizo mirar al frente con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo sus uñas enterrarse en la tierra y su ser entero vibrar mientras la presencia de varios de sus compañeros comenzaba a abrumarlo, haciéndolo sentir enjaulado, sofocado.

La oscuridad reinaba en él de la misma manera que llenaba los cadáveres en el suelo, las cenizas comenzaban a envolverlo en una sentencia de muerte.

_Estoy bien,  
trae el dolor. Oh sí.  
Voy a luchar,  
trae el dolor. Oh sí._

Miró a todos aquellos que portaban armas alzándolas con precaución contra él, temiendo de lo que pudiera hacerles después de todo. Dean los miró fijamente, aún con la oscuridad en sus ojos sabiendo que no todos la poseían; la oscuridad era negra, absorbía cada parte dentro de ti hasta dejarte en la nada, la oscuridad era desolación y sólo un pequeño grupo de demonios, especialmente soldados, la poseían.

Otros poseían la furia, la venganza, ese tono rojizo en sus pupilas que les hacían derramar sangre sin tentarse el corazón, empaparse con la vida de su enemigo mientras ríos rojos corrían por la tierra hasta teñirla de carmín.

¿Quién de ellos descargó su furia en el ser que amaba? ¿Quién se empapó con su vida y dejó su sangre correr por la tierra? ¿Quién hizo que la oscuridad que habitaba en Dean se extendiera hasta opacar su propio cielo?

Sus alas se extendieron cuan largas eran, abarcaron metros y empujaron a los demonios más cercanos. Los miró un segundo antes de aletear y elevarse por los aires, agitando las hojas de varios árboles que aún se mantenían impasibles, regando las cenizas que rodeaban aquel lugar hasta convertirlas en nubes de polvo que ocultaban los cadáveres decorando el suelo, tiñendo todo de gris, perdiendo el azul que había brillado en la vida de Dean.

_La lluvia está diluviando,  
el cielo sigue cayendo  
todos los días, oh na, na, na.  
Estoy bien, trae el dolor. Oh sí._

Extrajo la lanza que pendía de su espalda antes de lanzarse en picada hacia los demás demonios, encontrándose con ellos a medio camino, chocando sus armas, haciendo que una onda expansiva les rodeara, hiciera vibrar sus extremidades y la oscuridad y la venganza amenazaran con consumir aquel lugar por completo hasta borrarlo del mapa.

La guerra estaba dentro de Dean; el dolor, la pérdida, todo cuanto se esmeró a sentir consumido por la culpa del sobreviviente, por los ideales de un reino que no se permitió ver más allá del odio que generaciones anteriores sintió, dispuestos a seguir sintiendo como enemigos a los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de quienes comenzaron la guerra. Se le había entrenado con un propósito.

Pero Dean ya no iba a luchar por los ideales de otro. Iba a pelear aquella guerra por lo que amó y perdió. Por el mundo que se atrevió a soñar en brazos del enemigo.

…

Las nubes iban tiñéndose de un gris más oscuro hasta dar paso al negro, pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer impactando en la tierra, en los cadáveres y en los montículos de cenizas. Gota tras gota fueron cayendo desde un cielo, que lloraba la pérdida de sus hijos hasta impactar en la tierra, que agradecía lavar la sangre de los suyos.

Pronto la tormenta se desató, un aguacero cayó hasta casi convertirse en diluvio mientras la sangre se transformaban en auténticos ríos de agua teñida de carmín y las cenizas se volvían tan pegajosas como el barro hasta crear pequeñas islas rodeadas de la vida de alguien más.

Ambas víctimas en aquella guerra habían perecido sin ser conscientes de que los hacía diferentes era más allá del odio que sintieron por siglos enteros.

_Donde está mi dolor,  
déjame tomar un respiro.  
Mi todo, mi sangre y mis lágrimas.  
No tengo miedo._

La tierra se agitó furiosa por la pérdida de miles de sus hijos mientras el cielo seguía llorando la sangre de los propios, sintiendo su ausencia en cada uno de sus rincones intentando llenarlos con algo, lo que fuera, mientras la tierra sólo deseaba deshacerse de lo que la cubría, limpiar las vidas que se habían tomado y volver a crear más.

_Estoy tomando el control,  
deberías saberlo, sí._

Dean sintió el temblor de la tierra mientras iba por los árboles en dirección al lugar de la batalla, se dijo a sí mismo que lucharía pero estaba comenzando a cansarse, tan sólo había acertado en perderlos en dirección a las montañas en el momento en que la lluvia comenzó a caer sabiendo que a muchos se les dificultaba el vuelo bajo la tormenta. Huyó en dirección al campo de batalla, decidido a recuperar lo que perdió antes de que el agua lo consumiera.

_No puedes retenerme porque sabes que soy un luchador,  
eligiendo descender al oscuro abismo.  
Encuéntrame y sangraré contigo._

Se detuvo al borde del risco que llevaba hacia el infinito campo de cadáveres y cenizas que iban limpiándose poco a poco, cayó de rodillas al no ver ningún vestigio de vida y dejó que la lluvia se deslizara por su rostro en forma de llanto mientras la oscuridad se apagaba; le parecía una ironía casi estúpida la forma en la que el verdor de sus ojos fue comparado con la vida en primavera cuando, en ese momento, lo único que sentía era vacío, lo único que otorgaba era oscuridad y abandono.

_Estoy bien,  
trae el dolor. Oh sí.  
Voy a luchar,  
trae el dolor. Oh sí._

Quiso gritar, deseo poder hacerlo, pero de sus labios sólo emanó un débil sollozo que enterró en las profundidades de su ser; inclinó la cabeza hasta poder colocar su frente sobre el suelo, llorando la pérdida del mundo que soñó, del cielo azul que coloreó sus días sin importar que la oscuridad creciera dentro de él.

No se atrevió a pensar en su nombre, no quería hacerlo real, pero sus lágrimas se hicieron unas con las del propio cielo, que lloraba la pérdida de sus hijos, y cayeron en la tierra, conmoviendo a su madre por su dolor.

— ¡DEAN!—escuchó aquel grito coreado por un relámpago.

_La lluvia está diluviando,  
el cielo sigue cayendo  
todos los días, oh na, na, na.  
Encuéntrame y sangraré contigo._

Dean alzó el rostro y miró allá abajo, rodeado de muerte y sangre, a quien le otorgó tanto. Se levantó de manera temblorosa, sintiendo su ser entero temblar ante la imagen que tenía en frente, sintiendo como sus lágrimas cambiaban de dolor a alegría.

Dean arriba. Castiel abajo; que extraño cambio de papeles estaban sufriendo en ese momento.

El demonio no lo pensó, se dejó caer en picada por el precipicio manteniendo sus alas plegadas mientras Castiel aleteaba con furia y se alzaba en el aire sin importarle que la corriente le llevara en dirección contraria.

Alzó una mano tomando la que Dean extendía, ambos se aferraron al otro antes de extender sus alas cuan largas eran frenando el avance, impulsándose hacia arriba con tal fervor que crearon ventiscas de aire que barrieron la muerte, la lluvia y la sangre.

_Estoy bien,  
trae el dolor. Oh sí.  
Voy a luchar,  
trae el dolor. Oh sí._

—Pensé que te había perdido—susurró Dean colocando su frente sobre la de Castiel.

Fueron más allá de las nubes, se levaron mucho más allá del reino de los cielos y del infierno, siguieron elevándose hasta que tuvieron las miles de estrellas a su alrededor y nadie pudo alcanzarlos; tan sólo ellos dos y la absoluta divinidad de la creación manteniéndolos juntos, solitarios, aferrados a los brazos del otro aún después del dolor y la pérdida, de la sangre, de la ceniza. Del fuego que quemaba y del brillo de la venganza.

—Estaba buscándote—susurró Castiel, mirándolo con aquellos ojos llenos de fuego azul—Iba a encontrarte aunque tus cenizas se esparcieran por el mundo.

—El único mundo en el que me quiero esparcir es en el que creamos juntos—susurró Dean, sonriendo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron mostrando el vacío del que estaba hecho mientras los de Castiel se iluminaban con el fuego azul, aquel que no quemaba. Aquel fuego que consumía lentamente sin que te dieras cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde.

 _Lo único que sé es que solo sigue y sigue._  
Estoy bien,   
trae el dolor. Oh, sí.

Rosaron sus labios sellando un sentimiento que se atrevió a florecer en ellos durante la guerra; un sentimiento que nació aún cuando la muerte y la destrucción era lo único que conocían. Dean se aferró a Castiel mientras aquel fuego que no quemaba los rodeaba, consumiéndolos, antes de que el vacío de Dean se los tragara por completo, permitiéndoles esparcirse por el mundo que habían creado; no, no era una tierra llena de chozas ni un cielo teñido de azul.

Dean formó parte de su mundo, aquel llamado Castiel, mientras el ángel se entregaba a su propio mundo, aquel que nombró Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien mencionó que el final parecía mucho al Big Bang o la famosa colisión de estrellas, no lo pensé así cuando lo escribí pero me gustó la comparación así que lo dejo a libre interpretación uwu
> 
> Realmente es de mis favoritos, lo amo mucho, y espero que también les haya gustado a ustedes!
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEER!! los tqm, tomen awita ♡


End file.
